Inner Sanctum/the Carnotaurus attack
Here's how the Inner sanctum and the Carnotaur attack goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur. see the Disney Logo. Then it fades to a baby Iguanodon inside a egg as we see dinosaurs outside it. And a title logo shows up saying "20th Century Fox, Toho, Hasbro, Nelvana, Studio Ghibli, Starz Productions, Funimation Films, Hiatt Grey, and Walt Disney Pictures Presents" Narrator: Somethings start out big. And some things start out small. [as she speaks the baby Iguanodon opens his eye Very small. But sometimes the smallest thing, can make the biggest changes of all. camera zooms out to a nest as we see the logo, saying "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur". meanwhile our heroes are in the jungle woods Master Shake: Okay, I got a question to ask. What are we all doing in these scary jungle woods? Meatwad: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Brian: Look, I told you guys already, we're just going back home. Since Tarzan had found his place. Ocellus: Well, at least Tarzan is now the leader of the apes. Pepper Clark: Yeah, but how does that help us with this scary jungle woods? Ocellus: I don't know. I just thought I could lighten it up a bit. Brian: Now, don't worry guys. Look I see a light. all soon got out of the jungle woods Master Shake: Finally, we're out of those woods. when they soon take a rest, Stewie sees something and widens his eyes. And he taps Brian to get his attention Brian: What, what? Stewie: to the direction Look. looks to where Stewie is pointing and the others look and they couldn't believe it! There was a nose of a dinosaur, and then we see the mother. A Iguanodon Pazu: It's a Dinosaur! Glaceon: Yeah, we know that. But what Dinosaur is it? Blythe Baxter: It's a Iguanodon. Dawn: Iguana what? Blythe Baxter: Iguanodon. It's one of the first Dinosaurs that was ever discovered, and is also one of the famous ones with T-Rex. Jasper: You don't say! Blythe Baxter: Yes indeed. Little Bear: But from the looks of it, this one is not made by InGen. Owl: Yes, I think this one could be like the one's where we visit Littlefoot and his buddies. the mother Iguanodon hears our heroes, and she sees some birds flying from the trees as she gazes out. And then she pushes the egg back. And when she does a young Parasaurolophus looks at it but the mother scares it off Minerva Mink: It's a baby Parasaurolophus! Sylveon: How cute. Eevee: Wait, guys look! others look over, and they see the young Parasaurolophus running to a herd Brachiosaurus with other dinosaurs Zoe Trent: They're are other Dinosaurs here as well! Cinderella: I say we have a look around. Kida: I'm up for it. What do you think, Brian? Brian: Alright. Let's do it. Everyone: Alright! then see the young Parasaurolophus running across a pond with several birds flying away. Then it sees a flying-lizard and it lands on a log and catches a dragonfly the baby Parasaurolophus chases it to the forest and when it gets closer it flies up and lands on a unknown creature. It then looks up to where the reptile is, but before it can get close, saliva falls on the branch which caused the young dinosaur to look up where a Carnotaurus eventually awakens! Sour Sweet: to feed a baby Pachyrhinosaurus with a large leaf Here you go, little one. baby Pachyrhinosaurus grabs the leaf and struggles to eat it, but gets a bite Everyone: giggling the young Parasaurolophus starts running out of the jungle which causes attention to our heroes and many of the herbivorous dinosaurs. As it starts running, the Carnotaurus soon bursts out of the trees and starts chasing the baby Parasaurolophus Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow! What is that thing?! Blythe Baxter: It's a Carnotaurus! Duck: A Carnotaurus? Daizy: Yeah, what's a Carnotaurus? Blythe Baxter: It's a predatory Dinosaur, that's much smaller than T-Rex. But it has binocular vision, and can run like a cheetah, and makes it one of the fastest predatory Dinosaurs that ever lived. Mr. Blik: The fastest dinosaur that ever lived?! Are you kidding? It's coming right at us! Carnotaurus continues roaring, as the baby Parasaurolophus is still running in fear for it's life. And then the Carnotaurus looks up and sees all of the other dinosaurs and our heroes, and decides to get them instead Brian: (as Captain Rex) Run for it! heroes and the dinosaurs all start running for their lives, expect the mother Iguanodon, who is getting trampled by the other dinosaurs as the Carnotaurus starts coming closer. And the mother Iguanodon the finally gets up and runs for her life as the Carnotaurus steps on the nest and crushing the eggs expect one Joe: the trees Head for the trees! heroes turn to the tress, along with the mother Iguanodon as the Carnotaurus roars in fury. But then he gets attention to a Pachyrhinosaurus and runs for it instead, the Pachyrhinosaurus tries to run faster, but it wasn't fast enough and he is killed by the Carnotuaurs! Carnotaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!! goes to eat his meal as the camera then pans down to the surviving egg that the Carnotaurus missed our heroes emerge from the trees Gallus: Boy, that was a close one! Silverstream: Likewise, I think I'm having chest pains! Roger: I feel like I'm having a heart attack! Robespierre: Likewise here, Roger! Rex Owen: But guys, don't worry about it. And besides, look at Ace, he's a Carnotaurus and he doesn't do those kinds of things. Ojo: Well maybe you should tell that to that other Carnotaurus, Rex! Hen: Well, you know that Carnotaurus reminded me of one predatory Dinosaur. Glaceon: Let me guess, the T-Rex from Jurassic Park? Hen: No. Glaceon: The raptors? Hen: No. Glaceon: The Spinosaurus? Hen: No. Glaceon: The previous predatory dinosaurs we've encountered with Littlefoot and his friends? Hen: No. Glaceon: Rudy? Hen: No. Glaceon: The Indominus Rex? Hen: No. Glaceon: Oh, I know! The T-Rex from the Rite of Spring! Hen: No. Glaceon: Oh, then what is it then, Hen?! Vaporeon: Yeah, come on tell us! Hen: (sighs deeply) Sharptooth. Zoe Trent: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! behind Blythe's legs ANYTHING BUT THAT T-REX!!!! Brian: Wait hold on, who's Sharptooth? Cat: It's a long story. Duck: And one I don't want to be reminded of! Chinta: Guys, it's okay that you can tell us. Silverstream: Yeah, and besides you guys are acting out of character. Owl: Yeah, but.... Belle: There's nothing for you to worry about. I mean, most of us had faced worst predatory dinosaurs. Little Bear: Well, alright. I'll explain it. (clears throat) Dance" begins playing Little Bear (narrating): Before we introduced you guys to Littlefoot and his friends. (cuts to flashback as Little Bear narrates) We met them on the start of our adventure to the Great Valley. But on our way, there was an awful T-Rex who stalked us on our journey. He was known to us, as "Sharptooth". Unlike the T-Rexes we've encountered on Jurassic Park and Isla Sorna, he is extremely intelligent, and he has longer arms, and he can jump at a great distance. And he was also responsible for killing Littlefoot's Mother, and then there was an Earthquake, and he fell down in the gaps, we thought it killed him, but it turned out he was knocked out and still living. And he nearly crushed us with his feet, and he crushed Littlefoot's tree star in the process. But when we arrived at the Great Valley, we discovered he was trying to make his way in, but he met his end when we dropped a boulder on him and he drowned in a pond below. back to the real world Little Bear: But even though he was killed, he still hunts us still to this day. Peter: Wow. That must be some scary T-Rex you've guys must have faced. Owl: It was. Duck: And now, I'm gonna get nightmares about that T-Rex again. Sunil Nevla: Likewise. Sylveon: the LPS gang But what does he gotta do with you guys? Blythe Baxter: When we first hanged around with Wilson, Brewster, and Koko, we too have also met him on our first adventure with Littlefoot and his friends. Zoe Trent: And I don't like to think about him. Blythe Baxter: her head Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes